The Unforgettable Mission
by Abyss of Colored Me
Summary: Futuristic AU where titans are the result of biological weapon experiments, Hanji deals with nanorobotics, Levi and her wanted a child, and all their funny and cute experiences through that. Becoming father and mother is a hell of a mission to accomplish! Rates may vary with each chapter! Rated T for Levi's Language, too.
1. The news - Hanji's POV

"Captain Hanji, sure you don't wanna check up your shoulder at the infirmary?" Moblit asks her while they are in the high-ranking officers private elevator inside their HQ.

Hanji sighs.

"I am fine, Moblit. Really." she replies quickly.

And I don't want anyone else knowing that we are back yet.

Hanji and her assistant had just got back from a secret and last call mission.

Erwin had received bad news from one of his spies, and the urgency had made him contact his two traveling agents, Hanji and Moblit - who were traveling back from another city to the main HQ. Erwin's instructions were that when the pair got at the informed terrorist warehouse location, the two researchers should observe, report, and wait to receive further orders from Erwin. They followed the orders and as they got there, they stealthy observed what was going on in the terrorist side.

Hanji and Moblit noticed that there were three people being held hostage, already one dead body, and some weaponry research being prepared to move. Then, since the terrorists seemed about to kill the hostages in a minute or two, the pair would need to do something. And fast.

With the fair amount three terrorists confirmed in guard of the small warehouse, Hanji had assured Erwin that she and Moblit both would be able to handle it.

However, when they acted, things hadn't gone the way they had planned...

 _Ding_

The elevator opens slowly at the corridor that leads to the main officers rooms, where Erwin waits for a full report of what happened.

It should be Hanji going there, actually, but since she has something really really important to confirm by herself right now, Moblit offered to go talk to the big boss about the mission.

But her assistant is worried about her health, and so he hesitates at her side one more time.

Moblit tries reasoning again.

"But Captain Hanj-"

 _Man, don't worry_

"Let it go, Moblit, I'm not dead - it was just a shot.", Hanji stretches out her injured arm and shakes Moblit's arm strongly, just to prove her point. "It doesn't even hurt anymore, and my healers are doing the job well enough, so now go."

He insists.

"But what if… _That person_... When I finish the report of the mission at Erwin's office, if... Wait, no...", Moblit flinches while holding open the door of the elevator, and for a moment Hanji has to fight the small urge to laugh at the man's nervousness. "WHEN Captain Levi discovers it, he will…"

"He will what, Moblit?" Hanji rolls her eyes at the over worried man in front of her. "Please, this isn't even the first time I got a shot, much less a shot in a mission..."

"But, Captain, y-you-", the man chokes a little, "You might be… You can possibly be preg-"

"Sshhh" Hanji quickly shushes him with a serious face and looks down to the watch in her wrist. "We don't know it for sure yet, Moblit" she states firmly.

 _But I will get the results in the next minutes, so I have to goooo_

And she almost can't contain her secret excitement to confirm the news any longer.

Then, Moblit tries to speak again but Hanji is faster.

"You know, in the end I'm also the one who will hear the most of Levi's irritation but - as you can clearly see - I'm not even a bit worried", but she almost bites her tongue noticing that, if she were indeed pregnant and got a shot in a mission, 'irritation' would not be even near the best word to describe Levi's wrath when he discovers.

 _He will freak the hell out as never before..._

 _Bloody hell_

But to her excuse, though, it wasn't all her fault for the situation - she was doing one of her standard all-body-check-up in the travel back to home when Erwin called. And then, when her nanos warned her about the possibility of her condition, she and Moblit had already reached the terrorist warehouse and were finishing things with the men there...

Levi would have to deal with that.

"But he's gonna… He is gonna...", Moblit seems about to cry.

 _Levi, you frightening Shorty!_

Hanji knows that Levi had asked Moblit to keep one eye at her when they go in this kind of missions, and Moblit sure has done this - and much more - along the last five years, and this time he also did as much as he was able too to protect Hanji.

Then, the fact that she discovered she might be finally pregnant and got a shot when she was distracted for a second while he was inside the warehouse properly doing his job, are two things totally out of Moblit's control and responsibilities.

The man is not only a great assistant, but also a very loyal friend of her, and Hanji was almost always the one getting catch by trouble, so no one could blame Moblit for Hanji's wounds.

Especially who already was well aware of that - her husband, Levi.

But Hanji understands her assistant's preoccupations and works to soothe him.

"He won't do a thing, Moblit! You can trust me. I know how to handle my man", Hanji tries to make the personification of worry in front of her have some peace tonight because, besides his own worries about her condition, her amazing assistant would probably spend the whole night fidgeting in his bed: one, for Levi's fault; two, for the shot Hanji got thanks to the small lapse she had done.

Moblit definitely would be useless next day, full of guilt and deeper bags under his eyes, and it wouldn't be good for anyone.

Then, she says with her best smile.

"So, relax, as I will handle everything. Now, go talk to Erwin, could you?"

Moblit sighs, given up his stubborn chief, and slowly lets go of the elevator door.

"Right, Captain. Good night." he nods and starts to turn around.

But suddenly, Hanji remembers that Moblit is also very loyal not only to her, but to Levi after being saved from an explosion two years ago, so...

"Oh," Hanji calls Moblit's attention quickly putting her foot to hold the door of the elevator so she can look in her friend's face.

"Captain."

"After you are done with Erwin, don't you dare go flying to tell a word about it to Levi or I will hang you upside down in the lab for a week!"

The man flinches.

 _Not like I would do it, actually, she thinks to herself._

"Don't go running to tell him. Understood?"

"..."

He looks everywhere but to her.

 _Not good._

"Moblit"

"..."

"Moblit..."

"Ma'am"

 _"Moblit!"_

 _Okay, I might hang him right now..._

"Fine!", the man sighs and looks at the floor. "But what if he sees me or if he is also with Commander Erwin?"

Hanji retrieves her feet from the door, letting it slowly close.

"Then, you tell Levi I'm waiting him under his wonderful shower!", and she laughs at her assistant's red face until the elevator closes again.

At least Moblit looked better now than with the worried and guilty face from before.

* * *

A few seconds later, the door of the private elevator opens again, and Hanji goes straight to her and Levi's apartment.

Since they have been together for so long in the organization and they are also officially married for over three years - by Erwin's almighty papers and power -, Levi and Hanji had got one "apartment" room type at the main QG. It was a wedding gift from their awesome big boss.

Not that not having one shared room would get in the way of the smartest and the strongest, though, she smiles while unlocking the room's door and loving to be back at home.

As she crosses the door, Hanji's mind and body are screaming to find a way to relax since today's unexpected mission had gone almost terrible.

Being with Levi after missions would be the usual call, but she remembers that last discussion isn't done yet - what is a pain in the ass -, so this is why she doesn't mind telling her man right away that she is back.

A bit childish?

Maybe.

But she also wants her time alone to investigate the status of her condition.

And, well, he will also probably freak the hell out when he finds out what happened in this unforgettable mission.

Better she confirms her ultimate discovery of the day before meeting her angry Captain Shorty.

If Hanji is right, today she will give him the biggest surprise ever.

 _Can't wait for it._

Closing the door of the apartment, Hanji goes to the dark living room. Levi sure wouldn't be there when he himself is not in mission because he simply hates to wait for her in their own apartment when she is the one in outside missions.  
Or when they fight.

And this two things indeed happened.

Well, Hanji stays in her lab, too, when she is in the same shoes, so they both are even.

She smiles to herself.

 _He is probably cleaning something huge in the HQ with only toothbrushes right now_...

Hanji starts taking off her combat boots - they stay in the middle of the living room;  
then her gear - beloved knives, blades and guns being carefully placed on the center table at the living room;  
she takes off her blooded clothes - they go flying everywhere, letting her only in a black underwear.  
She, then, prepare herself to walk toward the bathroom.

It would seem unbelievable to anyone that she is asking for a bath right now - yeah, she knows 'it's shocking' but deal with it yourself - and for the first time in ages, Hanji could say that she was indeed in real need of one.

She doesn't often remember to bath, and she has to admit that it really annoys her to be knocked out by Levi in order to get her 'filth body under steaming water and fresh soap'.

She rolls her eyes.

Levi's 'grandma' side never faded even after more than 10 years.

It is not that Hanji dislike being clean or hates water, though. It's just simply a matter of 'there is too much important things happening and bath is the last thing to cross my mind'.

 _Or, err, sometimes laziness too, since sleep is better..._

But, as the time together with her beloved clean-freak goes by, even if Hanji still doesn't always remember to take a shower everyday… Well, when she does it, she actually enjoys the most. And her body is really craving for one right now.

Not that she would actually say all that to anyone, though.

 _Especially not to that Shorty!_

She feels a nice shiver in her body and then she is already imagining the wonderful sensation of warm water wetting her bare skin.

 _And a certain someone's wonderful soap…_

She hums...

 _Under hot water..._

The image of a hot Levi under the shower... damp black hair covering partially his marvelous dark-grey eyes... while rivers of her beloved hot water runs down through his amazing collarbone... down his chest... his eight-pack... what a great abdominal muscles... like a waterfall of promised pleasures, and the better, all exposed to Hanji's hands...

 _Ahem_

 _It is **not** happening tonight, though._

She opens her eyes and sighs as she remember that he is going to be really mad in the moment his amazing body crosses the door of their room.

He will definitely put up a fight - again - for her being in danger by getting distracted.  
And worse: it will double the discussion if it was for the discovery of their upcoming child.

Just thinking how he will storm in their room in the next minutes makes Hanji groans, and the promise of the bath seems to become even more like a wonderful medicine and a fabulous compensations for Levi's temporary absence.

By the time he is back, her body might be well to face the rest of that night.

"Urg, that damn electric bullet!" she curses out loud, feeling the reminiscent pain in the injury on her shoulder. Hanji stops in the middle of the living room and without hesitation, she puts her left hand over her right shoulder blade, taking off the old soaked bandage.

She studies it for a minute and notices that the bleeding had stopped and the bullet hole had mostly dried and closed now.

"Finally!", she says to the wound, while fishing the small piercing bullet she had kept inside her bra.

She places it over a drawer in her way to the bathroom corridor. The strange electric bullet that got her did some pretty crazy damage to her nano healers, living her with a wet and open wound in the battle for more time she had liked. It was like it had silenced her nanos or caused a temporary short-circuit, what had forced Hanji to take three vials of emergency healers before she could 'black out' right within the reach of a final enemy's attack.

Or worse, like being temporarily hacked or infected with a random nano Titan-vírus.

As a captain, Hanji would be the perfect target for this attacks.  
They could get classified information without her even notice, what would be more than a mess.  
Unluckily for her enemies, though, she was also a chief scientist officer, and she knew how to improvise and deal with her creations too. That way, she had managed to deal with the situation without something really problematic happening.

Well, except for Moblit freaking out.

She keeps looking at her shoulder and use two fingers to trace the closing edges of the wound. "For a moment I thought it would take forever for you to heal…"

Hanji also had to admit that the terrorist's new weapon had proved that they were very effective in people with nanorobotics. If they had not being stopped today, how much damage couldn't they have done in the world that depends so much on technology?

'Oh! And…', her scientific side adds curiously to her speculations, 'What was in that? How they created it? Maybe it was indeed a small EMP bullet, huh? But with a electric charge to incapacitate the wounded? This is sooo deviously clever! Why I have never…'

 _Wait_

She shook her head to not let her mind trails off too much.

There is something more important to think now, and she moves her sore arm a few times, back and forth, and contemplates the current level of pain she is in.

Well, it still hurts.

On the other hand, though, Hanji feels safe and sound about one thing: her lower body is concentrating the biggest part of her healers, something she had made the nanos to do in order to guarantee that nothing happened to the 'experiment' growing in her body. She was getting 96.8% certain that her biggest and more brilliant creation had finally succeed, and receiving a shot of that strange bullet could have been a threat to it.

So, her injure is still a damn wound that hurts like a bitch and will keep healing at grandma's pace too because Hanji can't do anything anymore. She had already used enough of the healers from the emergence aid, and certainly add more would be too much for her own blood's sake.

"No more of my babies," she talks to herself, and the "babies" part reminds her about the thing she is about to confirm.

And in 100%.

She checks the progress of her complete body data analysis by the speakers of her watch.

 _ **Data analysis for full body condition:**_

 _ **Date: 01/25/2085**_

 _Status of scanning:_  
 _\- 100% completed._

 _Nano cells: a m ount of nanos left to recover (34%)_  
 _\- Time until fully recuperation: 10 minutes_

 _Virus and other Threats: none_

 _Body Abnormalities:_  
 _\- Injuries: 01_  
 _\- Status: recovering_  
 _\- Time left: 15 minutes_

 _Others:_  
 _\- Pregnancy test: positive_  
 _\- Level of threat: not applicable_

Hanji laughs loudly, and she almost wished Levi would be there right now too.

 _It worked._

 _It worked._

Eyes closed, she sighs excitedly.

 _Finally._

She takes the corridor at her left, going toward the bathroom door, and if Levi would be there, he would say she is again 'unable to be attached to the ground!'

 _Ha_

The confirmation just made her night, day, year and century probably, so who could blame her?

And to make things better, knowing this new fact will also help her to counter all Levi's past preoccupations, proving that she is more than okay.

To the point of being carrying a child.

The impossible child of an Ackerman.

With Zoe-Ackerman blood.

 _Oh. My._

She jumps in her feet, squeaking and squealing, laughing out loud.

 _Our little Zoe-Ackerman is coming…_

And all she can do is smile...

Hanji reaches the bathroom door, loosening her ponytail so her messy hair can fall heavily on her back.  
Her mind immediately plans how would be the best way to tell this to him - to get the best of Levi's reactions - and when a plan starts to form in her mind...

 _If Shorty thinks he will have the upper hand tonight-_

Hanji throws her head back and laughs to the shower

 _-after what I have to tell, he won't even know what hit him._

In a heartbeat she is under the shower, the feeling of water as amazing as she loves as muscles and mind surrendering to the growing and thrilling feeling in her guts.

When her mind suddenly trails off to a vision of a very wet Levi behind her, holding her hair up, right there above her neck, under the incredible storm of water, and she can't help but moan out loud in pleasure.

 _Oh, yeah!_

 _This is how I love it_

 _Hot_

 _Hot_

 _Hot_

* * *

After getting out of the shower and towering her body, Hanji undoes her soaked messy bun, sliding her hands through her wet hair, feeling how good it is to have it cascading down her naked back. She lightly brushes her it with her fingers, undoing some knots here and there, and give them back some of their natural volume.

When she gets to the bedroom, Hanji wears one of her black shortie panties but doesn't bother putting a bra. She is well pleasing herself with the indescribable sensation of having her long brown waves moving left and right over her bare skin, just as she moves her head left-right, and repeats the same motion a few more times.

Sometimes it's incredible just how much small and simple things can bring so much happiness.

She keeps balancing slowly her head a few more times, left-right, left-right, left-right, and then her hands starting to massage her nape,her neck, until sliding down her now healed shoulder.

There is not a single trace of the injury anymore, and the only thing that could tell she had got a bullet was the ghost of pain still lingering there.

Hanji stretches both her arms above her head and then throws all her body over the bed, lying over Levi's side with her eyes closed.

 _I could very well sleep at any moment now..._

She braces a pillow under her head.

 _...but, well, Levi is not back yet._

She looks to the clock on the left side of their bed.

 _It has been almost an hour since I parted with Moblit, but hell hasn't coming up yet..._

She is about to let out a smile thinking about her plan to tell Levi, when there is the sound of the front door being opened and Hanji knows that Levi finally decided to make his presence known.


	2. The news - Levi's POV

Levi is seated in front of the a drawer of special guns, almost finishing the cleaning of the entire armory of his squad.

Looking rapidly over the massive shelves and cabinets around the big room, Levi feels uneasy.

For the millionth time, his dark-grey eyes fly to the clock in the wall in front of him.

02:40 a.m.

The last few hours had set Levi in permanent agitation because if the long absence of Hanji means something, it probably means that bad things were about to happen.

 _Or had already-_

Levi immediately cuts his line of thinking, scrubbing harder - and for the hundredth time that night - the last gun of his squad's arsenal.

He sighs, shifting on the stool, and he tells himself that the uneasiness he is feeling is because there isn't going to be nothing else left to clean after this gun on his hands.

 _Oh_ , _bullshit_ , his inner self cares to 'kindly' correct him.  
 _It's actually late, very late, and yet Hanji is not back…_

While he was truly working, his mind was less focused on Hanji's whereabouts.  
Now, though, that there is not a single dust around to be cleaned anymore, it means his wild imagination is coming up to haunt him.

Levi closes his eyes and sighs.

For the millionth time, he scolds himself for fighting with Hanji, especially before his missions and her lab travel. They had had a lot to prepare and personal problems were what they not needed at that time, but Levi couldn't keep his thoughts to himself and ended up exploding with her.

That was so unusual of Levi that for the first time in very long he knew he had gone beyond all Hanji's limits. And she had always had a lot of patience with him, what makes he feels worse.

As a result of their unfinished discussion, they parted on bad terms to their own missions.  
Both very far away from home.  
For about one week.

They didn't even talk to each other during their missions, and it was definitely not good.

In the end, Levi could not say anything about Hanji's mission, but his was really one of the worst ever.

While Levi and his group were securing the transportation of two important figures of a royal government in another country, they were ambushed and fought against high skilled soldiers. Levi got badly hurt by the hands of an enemy as powerful as if it was a clone of himself. The whole fight was brutal, resulting in 3 dead man from the royals'private security, and 2 people badly hurt from the total of 7 agents with Levi.

Thankfully, though, Levi got the upper hand, and he and his group managed to finish the mission without failing completely.

When Levi got back from the mission thinking 'nothing can be worse', he was informed that Hanji asked Erwin extra three days to stay in another damn lab, and this one was even farther from the HQ.  
Erwin didn't tell him where it was, but Levi already knew.

It was right there: in the middle of nowhere and Levi's nightmare.

 _Oh, yeah._

 _Great for me._

 _Just great._

So, alone for the most part of the following days, he had more than enough time to meditate about his behavior during his and Hanji's fight. The last time he had talked with her replayed - again, again and again - in his mind for countless hours, until he understood one thing:

He was a pain in Hanji's ass!

She had been very right all the time, meaning he was very wrong until now, and he could have died in the last mission without seeing her face ever again. And worse: letting the love of his miserable life with a terrible last memory.

 _I'mAMotherfuckerOfShit_

Then, when he was waiting 'patiently' for her to come back today, Erwin called him in the beginning of the night, and told Levi that he had just given a special and urgent mission to Hanji and Moblit. And he had no idea when the two would be back at the HQ.

Levi said nothing to his commander except for a flat "tch".

After leaving Erwin's office, though, Levi told Mike that he would be alone inside the armory, cleaning all the weapons of his squad, and Mike should warn people that - except for an emergency or news from Hanji - no one should talk to him because Levi was ready to kill who dared to even breathe wrongly at his side.

One good thing: Mike stopped sniffing him right away.

One bad thing: no one had talked to Levi during the rest of the night, which means no news about his woman.

Levi closes his eyes and turns his face to the ceiling, letting his thoughts travel to Hanji's image.

Where the hell are you...

Suddenly, a noise comes from outside and Levi's eyes fly to the steel framed door.  
His fingers twitch around the gun in his gloved hands.  
He hears the unlock on the opposite wall of the room and finally is all he thinks.

 _She must be back_

He is ready to tell Hanji that he didn't want to shut himself down and push her away like that just because of old sick memories and his problematic side. He is also ready to apologize for being a asshole and is willing to talk about their problem like a proper adult.

Levi, then, quickly starts to finish cleaning the already cleaned gun in his hands.

He is about get up onto his feet and fly to his home when the vision of Hanji's assistant throws him off balance.

He sees Moblit entering the room, head down and in a complete mess.

 _What the fuck happened this time..._

When Moblit's face shows that Levi is the last person the man wanted to face right now - but he is here anyway -, Levi holds his body very still in his seat, uneasiness filling him as the urge to see Hanji increases dangerously.

Levi, then, puts the gun down on the drawer very carefully before removing his cleaning gloves.

"What", Levi braces himself internally while folding his arms over his chest.

"Hmm…" Moblit takes a deep breath, and Levi notice he is thinking too much about what to say.

Which means that something bad really happened.

"Commander Erwin told me to... come here right away after I talked to him, " Moblit starts and stops, and Levi swears the man is definitely looking extremely constipated.

"And"

"Hm, ah, well..." the man talks to the floor.

Levi is losing his patience at the man mumbling in front of him.

"The mission ended… fine. Captain. We got everything we needed and Commander Erwin's hint was right." but the man keeps looking to the floor, making Levi pissed off.

"I am sure it would be less painful for you...", Levi says in the most irritated way he can find in himself, "...if you could just cut the crap out."

The nervous Moblit moves from one foot to another, and when he looks up at Levi, Levi raises one eyebrow.

"What-the-hell-happened",

"You should... talk to the Captain Hanji, Sir."

Moblit seems willing to end there, but Levi glares so firmly at him - silently demanding all the crap out - and that seems to shatter something in Moblit, so the man simply spits out everything with no break to breath.

"The main helper of our spy in there was killed a few minutes before we got to the warehouse, some innocent people were hostages there, so we had to show up, we started to fight but it was fine - we had the upper hand - until another trio of terrorists showed up from an unnoticed SOS call while we were packing things and Captain Hanji had sensed something outside, and there was this huge tumult, some type of electric bullets flying from the enemy's side, and for a moment I could swear that Captain Hanji d-died in front of my eyes, but our extraction back-up team showed up and then blablabla…"

...because Levi isn't hearing anything anymore.

He clenches his fists tightly around the table where he was cleaning the guns, thinking angrily "Damn woman" while his heart pounds rapidly, threatening to fly up his throat and escape through his mouth.

In the end, his words fly faster.

"She did what?"

"Tookashot "

As the news settles in him, Levi could only feel his heart definitely stop beating and then almost explodes his chest.

Fast like a lightning, Levi is on his feet, crossing the room and tugging the other man on the nearest cabinet, making the glass structure shake and some guns swing on their holsters.

"What the hell means 'I could swear she died' ? "

Nervous, Moblit stumbles over his own words.

"I-I thought she had-" and then he widens his eyes noticing he just told the whole thing to Captain Levi in the worst possible way.

"Are you planning to speak everything before I fucking kill you?"

"S-she got a shot in her right shoulder by this strange b-bullet, and her nano healers didn't work for a few minutes… and there was lot of blood… and the b-bleeding wasn't stopping…" Moblit chokes a bit while spilling out the incident.

Levi tightens his grip in the man's collar without even noticing.

"Fucking Four Eyes! "

"But she is fine! Captain Hanji is fine !" the troubled assistant speaks fast, rushing to relieve the bad mood of the the captain, "We took care of her at the same time and in the airplane too, and she is already at your house! She said she is fine… and would be waiting for you at your shower-" Moblit bites his lips and in a blink his face is red like a tomato.

"She said what ?" Levi asks with almost a disbelief face.

"She is f-fine..."

And when the poor guy is about to lose his shit in Levi's grip, there is another noise coming from the door, and then a loud "Captain Levi" is heard as Petra opens it quickly.

"Captain, Commander Erwin is-"

But Levi is already passing the woman like a hurricane in his way out of the room.

Levi is rushing to get to his home, waiting the door of the elevator close, when suddenly a man's hand holds it open.

Oh, hell, no!

"Levi" Erwin says calmly, entering the elevator too. "I thought I had sent Petra to bring you to me."

Shit.

"Luckily for me, though, I know you very well." Erwin says looking down at him.

Double shit.

"I need to talk to you right now."

Levi keeps trying not to acknowledge the man's presence.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

 _Yes_

"Are you deaf, Captain?"

 _I wish I were_

"Am I invisible now, Levi?"

 _I wish you were_

Erwin raises one of his huge eyebrows.

"That's is nice, then. I always wanted to have a super power."

Levi rolls his eyes, then he glares at the man at his side but still says nothing.

"Well, I need to talk to you anyway, so you just have to listen"

Levi sighs audibly before replying Erwin.

"Can't you hold it for about one century? I need to take a shit now"

"If it's with Hanji, you can hold your shit a little more", and when Levi is about to argue, Erwin continues, "She is fine, you already know that, so you better put reins over your inner-terrible-protective side for a moment and come with me, Captain Levi."

Levi glares angrily at Erwin again, but says nothing.

"Good.", Erwin approves, looking back to the door.

The elevator opens at the office floor.

"Let's go, Captain."

A tired Levi slowly opens the door of his apartment.

After being ambushed by Erwin in his way to Hanji, Levi was forced to stay at the commander's office for nearly thirty minutes, which mean almost an hour since Hanji had gotten back and he hadn't seen her yet.

This extra time, though, was useful to make Levi remember his early intentions of having a civilised conversation with his woman. He owed her this, he thinks.

'Why?' you may be asking now.

Well, the answer is simple:

Yes, she had got hurt in an unexpected mission, but she was doing what she was trained for.  
And it wasn't the first she would get hurt nor would be the last one too.

In addition, when a more calm Moblit spoke things less like a damn brat and more like a trained soldier, Levi also understood that what both the assistant and Hanji had faced was a new weapon - and it was from the same group which Levi and his group had fought during his own last mission.

Since Levi himself had got hurt while fighting, he had no right to 'talk big' and scold his brave woman.  
She had saved people, gathered some of new weapons for studies and in the end, she had handled the enemy's surprise attack. Sure it was tough for her and Moblit, but they won.  
And most important, she got back home in one entire piece.

And more important: alive.

So, after days of waiting to see her shitty grin, hear her shitty chatting, and feel her shitty body over his shitty body - so her shitty heartbeat would sync with his own shitty heartbeats -, Levi decided to act again like the full grown man he was.  
He would evaluate the situation of his woman and then he would talk rationally with her.  
Or maybe they could await until morning, too, because all that Levi really wanted was just be right by her side.

 _It would be more than enough for now._

Inside their home, a dim light in the living room helped Levi to pay attention to three things:

 **One:** though his woman was nowhere to be seen, her black filthy boots where in the middle of their living room.

 **Two:** pieces of dirty clothes were everywhere.

 **Three:** a faint scent of his soap was filling the air.

She voluntarily had taken a bath, huh

His heart trembles a little in his chest and he closes his eyes.

Every time Hanji does that, she always has something difficult or very important to say to him.

Examples:

When they were still just friends, she said she would be away for a few years to become a professional researcher. When she said the first time she loved him more than just a friend. When 2 years ago - after 6 years as being lovers and they both had almost died - she said she wanted to have a little 'creation' of their two. When months later she told him - between frustrated breathes and a single and silent tear in her eyes - that their 'creation' might never work because it was "impossible", thanks to the incredible genetics in the Ackermans blood.

So, as all 'important announcements' were always preceded by Hanji voluntarily taking baths, Levi can't help but slide his hands through his hair, anxiety building up inside him and showing up through his body language.

What does that mean this time?

He takes off his combat boots and takes a long and deep breath as he starts to walk toward the dim light in the end of the corridor.  
To their bedroom.

It's time to make things right.

But, well...  
What he sees in his bedroom is not what he was expecting.

As soon as his eyes catch the sight of Hanji's body, Levi stops in his tracks right at their bedroom door.

Hanji is sitting in the middle of their bed with her head down, right leg caged near her chest by her right arm while her left leg is over the white duvet. Her long brown hair is parted to the left, which makes her hair strands cover partially her face, shoulders and chest. By the way her hair is almost totally dry, Levi knows it has been a while since she bathed.

His woman is writing furiously on a new journal, it seems, and seeing her so concentrated makes Levi willing to just observe the scene. Though they are a few feet apart and Hanji doesn't look straight at him, he sees her lips slowly parting in a sweet half smile. Levi hopes it is a signal that she knows he is there.

Slowly, he rests his body on the door frame, and he folds his arms over his chest.

Since he can't see her eyes just yet, he takes his time to keep studying his woman.

Her black logo shortie panty makes a huge contrast against what - Levi quickly notices - is one of his white long sleeve button up shirts. The white shirt has only one button closed - the button right under the line of her breasts-, and the tanned skin of her cleavage showing up through it helps to make the contrast of colors even more hypnotizing.

He contemplates both her naked neckline and her exposed abs for a moment, and it makes Levi think about honey... or no, better, something like caramel with cream, and he takes his time appreciating the vision.

Then, after a few breaths, Hanji puts her eyes up, attracting and holding his own as if they were magnets.

Levi and Hanji stare firmly at each other.  
In this small world of them, their 'speaking eyes' become a way to husband and wife talk about an old fight.

Levi wants to say something, wants to apologize for the whole thing and for what he did before they parted, and he tries to open his mouth to say it all to his wife but his heart flutters seeing her back again, and he shuts his mouth because he wants  
to kiss  
her  
senseless  
and now Levi is more than willing to even beg her for forgiveness... if necessary.

Levi clears his throat and tries to speak again but this time Hanji doesn't give him the chance.  
She simply steals all his thoughts when she rests her face on her folded knee and then, she gives a beautiful smile to him.

Their eyes lock again, and Levi catches all he can from her bright brown eyes.  
He sees that she is not mad anymore, she doesn't want to fight again, and she seems to know what his unspoken words are too.

In the same instant, Levi feels his heart easing a bit because now both of them know that - whatever their old matter was - it is not worth fighting anymore.

So, they nod to each other to conclude their reconciliation.

Good.  
And now what?

Well, now it's all about Hanji's secret matter.


	3. It worked - Levi's POV

Still standing at the door, Levi senses that Hanji is trying very hard to keep something to herself.

He may not be as good as she is reading him, but Levi knows he could also get something about it from her eyes after knowing each other for 14 years. This way, he decides to try read her unspoken words too.

Levi thinks about getting closer to her to see her eyes better but he doesn't know what his body might do after so many days willing to touch her. This is a pain, really, and seeking for the best way to deal with Hanji, he decides to stay at the door while he does his 'assault' at her mind.

Hanji, on the other hand, will make things easy for Levi.

Already expecting this from her husband, she closes her journal and adjusts her body over the bed, sitting in a butterfly position. After this, she wears her best poker face and folds her arms over her chest, imitating Levi's position.

She raises an eyebrow, as if asking "Do you think you can handle me tonight?"  
Levi narrows his eyes.

It seems that tonight you are really up to defy me, ain't you, Hanji?  
Fine. You asked for it.

So, their staring contest begins.

When a minute flies and Levi gets nothing out of her, he tightens his grip over his biceps.

What the hell is going on, he thinks unease.

Noticing he is at a loss, Hanji slides a hand over her nose, and Levi sees she is trying to hide a big sassy smile.

What the heck that means, Levi keeps wondering, and he feels like a prisoner of her mysteries because, yeah, he knows she is definitely hiding something 'unthinkable' and,

Shit, she is doing a hell of a great job

Suddenly, Levi doesn't know why but he feels like liquid adrenaline is being injected into his veins.

Soon after that, he feels the air around him turning a little too hot for his own sake.

Hanji notices his growing uneasiness and she quickly bites her bottom lip, as if trying to not let her new secret escape.

Levi raises his eyebrows, questioning at her - what you are not telling me -, but all she does is finally let out that previous sassy smile while challenging him to try harder.

Levi is thinking about what to do when Hanji's hands start to go down her body, playing with her neckline, and his thoughts get caught right there too. Then, when he notices he has been staring her body too much - really distracted from his 'mind siege' and everything all - it's already too late.

Hanji gets the upper hand.

She uses the chance to distracting him more as she brushes the tips of her fingers along her bare skin, and, this small spark light up fire in Levi's blood, making him wonder what the hell is wrong with him because

My woman is my bed  
nearly wearing only my shirt and her bare skin...

and the air between their two changes to ten times hotter.

But then, before Levi's mind can overflow with Rated-E thoughts involving the beautiful naked body of his woman, he remembers that she got badly hurt that night. According to what Moblit had said in Erwin's office, Hanji could still be hurting too, so he should at least go check her condition before any incoming action.

Health and safety always comes first.

So, not knowing if his own body would keep his composure if he went right away to the warm body calling him over the bed, Levi studies the rest of the room looking for a new spot to less distant from her, but also keeping their thrilling attraction under some of control.

Seeing that their dresses is at his left and safely at eight steps from their bed, Levi walks toward it.

There, Levi leans his body on it, folding his arms over his chest again while his grey eyes fixes in his feet.

He breaths in and out as normal as possible, as he has to deal with the slow fire burning inside him before looking at his woman again. But when he looks up again, it takes only a second to their gaze meet again and it is needless to say that there is already a huge fire between them.

Then, all his efforts are the same as someone using a water drop to put out a fire: it doesn't work a bit.

Shit.

Hanji smiles knowing she had distracted him successfully, and he mutters a curse under his breath.

However, Levi is not one to give up so easily, and he thinks that two can play this game too.  
His eyes boldly engulfs hers.

Let's see who burns first, Four Eyes

Levi, slowly and skillfully, takes off his white cravat, folding it over the dresser.

The corners of Hanji's lips goes up.  
Then, at her time, she opens her shirt more, brushing her nails teasingly down her neck, making him remember how long he hasn't touch her there.

The man's eyes travel down there and looks up at her smile again.

Shit

Slowly, Levi looses the first three upper buttons of his own white button up shirt.

This time, Hanji licks her lips and stares at him mischievously, as if he was one of her damn experiments.  
The memory of her kisses over his skin makes his heart speeds up a bit.

Double shit, am I the only one getting burned here?

Levi looks down to his hands on his shirt, starting to regret that shitty game, but then he opens one button and he hears Hanji stirs on their bed.

Hmmm, did he catch her?

Levi holds the next button while holding Hanji's stare, but her eyes wander up and down where his fingers will be going in the next seconds, and he can't deny he like that.

So, are you interested now? Good

He is about to open the button when he catches her eyes again, and he stops his moves because Hanji is shaking her head saying 'no'.

His eyes ask 'why'  
Her eyes shine and suddenly the answer is written all over her face.

"I want to do that"

Sexy as hell, Hanji slides her tongue over her teeth, eyes burn his skin, long legs moving slowly against each other, and this question was a terrible mistake because Levi feels the effect in all the billion cells in his body, leaving him aching and burning with her.

Shit, his guts clench involuntarily at the possibility of Hanji's teeth over his bare and needed skin, and Levi has to lower his head for a second to try clearing his throat without giving him away too much.

Then, his mind reminds him that they should not be going down that rabbit hole yet - at least not before checking her injury, she might be hurting - and Levi tries to get focus onto that, but his body is actually hurting too even if it's actually a different matter.

He had been too distant from her warmth, her touch, her voice, her love, and this pain in Levi has lasted far too long already.

For a moment, all he wants is to soothes that pain while holding Hanji inside his tired arms, because he is dying to have her under him, on top of him, all around him, right there and right now but, damn, Levi thinks, because though he would like to gladly correct this fucking matter in that instant, Hanji still has a fucking huge secret to tell him.

So he keeps , as they have things to talk because Levi still doesn't know in what exactly he is getting himself into.  
Levi knows in some strange way that she might shake his world with what will be told that tonight, so he can't let it go just like that.

Levi decides for the rational decision.

It's time to settle this

There are about eight steps between the dresser and their bed, but Levi walks slowly and carefully, as if he was stepping in a thin wire. He does very little movements while getting two steps closer, but Hanji follows everything he does.

He sees his woman moving back in the mattress, resting her back against the black bed frame, and she almost seems naïve when she adjusts her delicate reading glasses over her face with one hand.

Then, proving she is not what she seems, Hanji teasingly slides her fingers over her exposed skin, starting from her neck down to her cleavage, letting her fingers play with the closed button in the middle of her breasts.

Hanji...

Hanji gives him a mysterious half smile.

Levi swallows hard, and he feels another hard effect washing over him.

As the damn tease master she became along the years - especially inside four walls with him -, she purposefully unfolds and crosses her long and wonderful legs over each other in a very slow motion, and Levi stops on his tracks, only one step from the bed, as he can't help but face the ceiling while squeezing his eyes shut.

Womaaan...

His fingers are itching crazily to feel her skin, and Levi could give up his own legs if it meant he could caress her inner legs, knees and thighs forever, and if he could start doing that right now it would be good, too.

Levi hears Hanji's low, mysterious and teasing laugh again, and he really is going to forget what they had to talk if she doesn't stop.

 _Damn, man_  
 _Don't fall yet_  
 _This is a trap_  
 _You will step in a trap_  
 _It's a fucking trap!_  
Levi's soldier side warns him, but his 'sucker for a challenge' side objects.

 _Can't you see that her entire being is telling 'Come and get it'?_  
 _We wanna see you go and get it_  
 _Go get it_  
 _Go get it_

What the heck is he supposed to do?

"Levi", Hanji's teasing voice strikes his ears, silencing everything in his mind, and a shiver runs up Levi's arms, and he seriously knows that she is definitely planning something tonight.

Deep brown eyes meet dark grey eyes.

"Hanji" he answers almost at his limit.

"I was waiting for you" she begins and stops, fingers absentmindedly playing with that fucking button again, making Levi's fingers twitch to go open it themselves.

Hanjii...

"How are you doing?" is what Levi thinks he asks, but he actually hears himself saying "You Shitty Woman!"

 _Oi! No._  
 _Shit._

"Ouch, Shorty!" Hanji frowns at his tone, but gives him a mocking smile knowing his words once again worked faster than his mind.

Then, she answers his unspoken preoccupations about her wound by fooling around with the damn button between her fingers again.

With very slow movements, his wife raises her right arm and throws the hair strands from her shoulder to her back.  
She doesn't say a world when her hand slides down her neck, burning invisible paths in her skin until it reaches the single button closed again. She plays with it a few seconds and Levi gulps and raises one of his eyebrows at the vision because he can't decide if he should be appreciating the sight or questioning her condition.

Everything is highly distracting, for fuck's sake

Hanji opens the button and she holds together both sides of the fabric right above her heart.  
Then, very slowly, she lowers the sleeves of the shirt, going only far enough to expose the tanned skin of her shoulder.

"It's already healed, see", and to prove her point, she inclines her upper body forward, in his direction, sliding a her fingers over her now healed shoulder while loosening partially the grip in the middle of her shirt.

In a blink, Levi's eyes get caught lost there again, eagerly to get a better vision of her neckline, leaving his concerns forgot for a moment.

"I have something to tell you," Hanji's voice flows inside his ears and he remembers that too. He crosses the last steps between him and their bed, and when he is about to

"Can you see it from there, Levi?", Hanji pretends she is going to caress her shoulder again, but she teasingly moves the tips of her fingers along the naked skin of her breasts, going down to her abdomen.

She caresses it with her nails, making the contact raise the hairs in her arms, and when she moans with her playing, Levi burns.

"It already feels sooo gooood... ", Hanji draws circles on her bare abdomen, opening all the damn shirt and letting her smooth toned bare skin all to his sight.

"What are you doing?"

Shit

Levi's blood runs wild knowing what Hanji has been doing: his woman is out for a hunt, and his is definitely her prey.

Fucking Four Eyes

"Oi, you!" he almost snaps because hell, yeah, he undoubtedly is tempted to fall, get caught and surrender to her hunt, but Levi knows better her shitty distracting intentions.

Like the night she shook his world saying she loved him, all that distraction and pussyfooting around mean one shitty thing:

This time, the shit she is going to say is definitely huge

"Four Eyes, what do you think you are trying to do?" he demands, but the half-naked Hanji pretends she is naive and deaf.

Levi sees his stubborn-but-tempting woman taking off her glasses of before crawling toward him, knees and hands undoing the bed sheets. She crawls gazing firmly at him, a mysterious smile in her lips, and she sits over her calves in the edge of the bed, right in front of where Levi is standing on his feet.  
Her eyes looks up at his.

"Can you see it, Shorty?" she insists again with a almost serious face, but the ghost of a grin threatens to take over the place. "I don't think you see it."

"Damn well I do, your shoulder is really fine, so could yo- "

"Oh, no, Shorty!", Hanji fidgets in the bed, and she is really pissing him off with the 'Shorty' thing.

"Hanji..."

She raises on her knees over the mattress, so they are almost in the same eye level, and she catches his face in her hands.

"Okay, sorry for playing before. Now, I want you to look into my eyes and try to see again."

"See what?"

"It! "

"It what?"

"IT!", and Hanji grabs tightly at his hips while smiling to the ceiling.

"Hanji, what-"

"It worked!"

"What worked?"

"Try looking through me!"

"Holy bloody hell!" Levi mutters but tries again anyway, but it's useless as he can't concentrate seeing the fucking huge smile in her face.

"Hanji..." Levi warns again, control at the limit, "Are you high in one of your experiments?"

She does nothing but grin.

"Hanji..." Levi narrows his eyes at her shitty poker face.

"You know what, Levi," she pokes on the side of his eyes. "I always think you don't have a good sight when your eyes are so narrow."

"Oi," he catches her hands and put them down. "You are the 'Four Eyes', not me."

"But you are so blind!"

"How so?"

"Oh, holy shit, I want you to think the answer for yourself!"

Levi is on the verge to snap.

"Damn woman, I was seriously thinking about how much I really wanted to see you. But now..." he sighs while rubbing his face with his hand, "Now all I can think about is fucking murdering you!"

Hanji laughs at his loss of control, and she holds each side of the collar of Levi's button up shirt.

"Ow, Levi" and she has to pull Levi closer to her body one... two... three times before he doesn't offer more resistance. She brings his ear closer to her mouth and whispers,"If you rearrange the words and say 'Now, all I can think about is fucking make out with you', then I will be ready whenever you are."

Fucking hell, and Levi fights to restrain himself a bit longer.

"Four Eyes, you are a handful, you damn well now it, right?"

"Ha. But this is why you have two hands, right? It's one for my brilliance and one for my naughty." and she grins while taking his shirt off from his pants.

"What are you..."

"Well, I think you will see it if I make you feel it instead?!" and Hanji bites the skin behind his ear, right below his jaw and Levi thinks maybe she is damn right and then he doesn't want to think anymore.

In the same instant, Levi kills the thin space between their mouths, pulling her closer and closer to his body, as if she was his source of oxygen and life.

They kiss, they bite, they suck the life out of each other, and nothing could feel more right in this moment than they being together again.

He feels her hands squishing between them and he takes a small step back, only far enough so her hands can grip his shirt tightly and furiously rip it open, buttons flying and falling everywhere.

Levi has only seconds to lose his pants before she pulls him hard by the edges of his ripped shirt she is trying to take off him, and their bodies pull so hard against each other that Levi swears he can feel her heart beating inside his own.

They feel like one but Levi is craving for more of her, dying for more of her, and when his ears catch the sexy moans he knows she has pleasure in making him hear, he can't help but tightens his grip over her body even more. And so, when their mouths have to move apart - and he hears Hanji gasping crazily for air at his ear, and he is not a flying shit better than her - he makes it even harder for them to breath because he takes this seconds apart to grinds his hardness against her body.

She chokes and he grunts, and then there are tons of pleasurable words falling from her mouth over him.

"I want you so much Levi..." and Hanji manages to catches her breath and his swollen lips at the same time between her teeth. She moves down and bites his chin teasingly hard, and he can't help but hiss and seek balance in the curves of her butt, and she moves her bites all to along his jaw, up to his ear, and his whole body shivers in anticipation.

"This will be an special day, Levi, and I want you so senseless under me..." the husky whispers over his sensitive skin making him burn, "I will show you how marvelously is to know that there is an Ackerman inside me."

* * *

"You... know... what" Levi starts but stops, trying to normalize his heartbeats while the afterglow still make his soul feels lost in paradise. "What... was... that?"

Hanji laughs but she is also breathless, face glued to his chest.

"It's called Pompoir", and she tries to regain her breath, "I learned... in a very old... medicine paper book..."

"A medicine... paper book? Holy shit" Levi squeeze her with one hand to expresse some kind of appreciation for the information, "But, no. That was not what I was... asking about" and he slides his fingers over his damp hair.

Hanji hugs their sweat bodies tightly together before she turns her face up, take a second to kiss over his heart.

"What is it, then?"

Levi puts an arm over her back while his mind works all her strange talk that night.

"You were talking our last name too much." he doesn't know if this is a question or not, but there is the only clear thing he remember she said a lot that night.

Hanji half smiles at him.

"It's because that was one of the best fucks I have ever seen."

Levi raises one eyebrow at that, not really understanding what she is trying to say.

"What?"

"That wonderful timid smile of yours fucking with my mind." Hanji explains while touching his lips. "Whenever you give me that, I always feel amazing, so, thank you, Mr. Ackerman." she completes with a endearing smile in her face.

 _Oh shit_

"Well-" he feels his nape getting second by second a bit hot while his cheeks burn lightly, because, shit, he is surprisingly very bad at receiving Hanji's sweet and intimate compliments like that. That's when Levi loses his words too, and he has to avert his eyes from hers as he deals with his own awkwardness.

Hanji takes notice of his reaction and she let out a pleased chuckle.

"Oh, god, I want to see it again right in the next minutes."

Is she getting out of her mind?

"Hanji, you are..." Levi looks at her hand over his chest, and he studies her looking for whatever is puzzling him there. "I don't know, but I think you are..."

 _What is it?_

"I am...?" Hanji instigates raising her eyebrows.

Levi frowns.

 _I don't know yet_

"I think more different than normal." he says, because, yeah, he doesn't know what but there is something else lingering in the air.

To his surprise, Hanji sighs happily with that.

"So you noticed, huh?"

Hmm, so I'm getting near

Levi slides a hand over his forehead as he combs his bangs up.

"Well, it's was almost impossible not to notice the amount of... excitement?... all around you."

Hanji grins and slowly moves all her hair strands from over her shoulders to her back.

"Well, it's because you, Levi, have changed me a lot." she lightly kiss his chest again, right above his heart. "And in more ways than you can imagine."

"Oh, is that so?" he asks curiously while looking at her. "How?"

"You see, I have heard people say that a man should change only three things in a woman: her last name, address and point of view about man." Hanji looks at her left hand. "You definitely did all of this to me."

Levi frowns and tries to open his mouth to reply, but Hanji quickly shushes him with her finger, brown eyes telling him to shut up and hear until the end.

"But, so you know, I know you did much more than that." and Hanji takes his left hand and kiss his wedding ring before looking into his eyes once again.

"You are the best partner of battle, friendship, love and life I could ever had..." and Levi feels Hanji's heart starting to beat wildly. "...and I know it might be silly but for a while I tried to find a nice way to say all this to you.", she squeezes his left hand. "But, you see, this ended up being a better way to show you."

She kindly kisses over his heart, and his breath get caught in his chest.

"Levi Ackerman," and Hanji Zoe-Ackerman presses his palm over her heart before sliding it down until pressing over her belly. "Do you know how much you have filled me as you - and only you - could ever do?"

Levi looks down to their hands together on her body and, oh god, his heart stutters and skips a bit as a impossible thought snaps at the back of his mind, and he looks up to his woman, looking for something, and he sees her smiling eyes, when he looks down again his eyes widen.

For a second, Levi is at a loss of what to think or what to say while he looks down to where their hands are on her body because

Could it be she is telling me what I think she is

and he forces himself to look up at his amazing woman because he realizes she is indeed showing him what he thinks.

"Hanji, are you-", and Levi's heartbeats go wild, because what he thinks she is saying cannot be true, can it?, because all what she is telling him had been "there will never be a way" for so long that Levi believed in this hurtful thought, and he keeps looking at her body but he definitely feels that his "there is no way" shattered and now it became true, and  
wait  
This is that, isn't it?  
This is that "it".  
This is it  
and he holds his breath when she presses his palm back over her wild heart.

"Levi, you see it now?" and her eyes seems to fill with wetness and Levi's breath is completely uneven, and he feels like dying because - oh fucking whole Universe - he can see it now.

"It worked." , Hanji says and smiles while pressing his palm again over her belly.

It worked, Levi thinks, and he looks deeply inside her eyes.

He opens his mouth, but when for a long time nothing comes out, Hanji presses his palm again where he suddenly recognizes that is already the home of their third heart and  
ohmygod  
his throat is choking and silently crying, and his whole being feels as if he had died and brought back to life at the same time by the own hands of a God.

He looks into Hanji's wet eyes again and forces himself to say something, anything, and his mouth is open but nothing comes out because, shit, he can't put a single thought into words, and his vision is getting a little bit blurred because, shit, there is salt water filling his own eyes.

He doesn't know what else to do beside hold her body tightly, and he can't help but pull her for another round of breathtaking kisses because this is one more time he knows his body, mind and soul don't belong to him, but to her - and it would forever be only her...

"I love you" Hanji whispers and smiles in his chest, and when Levi uses his trembling fingers to hold her face and caresses the escaping tears from her eyes, he find his voice again.

"I love you too", he says and then feel some of his own tears escaping his eyes "And for all that you also changed in me, I promise you that no matter what, or in which time, or in which life, I will always love you."

 **Thanks for reading until here! I hope you have enjoyed and I'm thinking on add small chapters or so if inspiration downs on me and if you would like to read the rest. Thanks again for reading it!**


	4. Morning

Hanji is feeling completely in _heaven_ while she walks toward her kitchen to have breakfast with Levi.

Everything this morning looks so bright and shining that she really feels like living the glories of afterlife because, apparently, the end of the world had happened last night in Levi and Hanji's bed, and this morning everyone awoke in the most beautiful realms of heaven. And, the best part of it is that everything is looking like a dream because in this fateful day, Mr. Levi Ackerman is nothing nothing nothing else but a man of _smiles_.

Yeah, people of this world, Levi woke as a man of _smiles_.  
And, _god_ , he looks exactly the incarnated representation of how it would be a vision of Paradise.

So, as Hanji has been looking, gazing, _and_ staring at him since they woke up, while they were preparing to face today's morning duties, she had lost count of how many times Levi had given her all types of his secretive and wonderful smiles.

It started with him hugging her tightly before she had even opened her eyes, and he left incontable smiling kisses all over her naked spine, then up to her shoulder, neck, and behind her ear. _Hmmm,_ his kisses made her have very nice shivers, and, _maaan,_ with a wake up call like that, Hanji couldn't help but smile widely, too. Then, when she turned around to get smiling kisses on her lips, Levi gave her not only what she wanted, but also unexpected and incredible little _bursts of giggles_ with his nose stuck between her neck and ear.

 _Someone is reeeeeally happy, isn't it?_

She messed with his hair, he responded by smilingly nibbling at her ear, and there came more chills.

 _Geeeeeeeez!_

Then, while the faint waves of Levi's shaking breaths - as well as his silk black hair - were tickling at the side of her neck, he added light and quick kisses all over the area, and that made her whole body shake with goosebumps and chuckles, and they stayed like that until the rest of their body got warmed up, too.

Then, he moved over her, putting her completely on her back, and while he was giving her rounds of breathtaking kisses, she heard the lines " _We did it. We made it._ You _made it..."_ being said many many times in Levi's low and most pleased voice, and when Hanji embraced him tightly with her arms and legs, they both ended up becoming a happy entanglement of limbs and tongues cuddling each other through deep kisses and rounds of low giggles, also messing even more their untidy bed.

 _We will be late for morning meeting, but who the hell cares..._

Then, when they finally summoned enough willpower to head to the bathroom so they could shower together, Hanji actually made Levi palm his face a few times to calm himself down because he just couldn't stop his lips from forming shitty grins hearing Hanji's terrible jokes with fatherly nicknames.

He also 'tch-ed' a lot trying to get a hold of himself with Hanji calling him _Papackerman_ , telling him infinite lists with the most craziest cravings one could imagine, _and_ adding 'papa' to almost all the name of the things.

 _Papacakes of papalate with tons of papalate papice-cream coming in a kiddie pool!_ , and Levi's lips twitched dumbfounded at Hanji's crazy idea. " _The hell a is growing inside you?"_ he teased and she teased back puffing her belly at its most " _By my hunger, Shitty Papa, it might be a babymammoth!"_

" _Tchhhh, what?!"_ and with the perspective of a Four Eyes mammoth in a pool of food they ended up hearing Levi's ' _tchs'_ turned to smirks, than to giggles, and the sounds of their very silly happiness filled the air once, twice, and a _tenth_ time, too.

 _God, my man is all and all and all smiles,_ Hanji thought with her heart lost in awe as they were _not helping_ each other wearing their uniforms, and she wanted to scream in happiness for bringing to their lives this chance to make this very long wished and wanted dream come true.

 _Our bun is finally on the oven,_ Hanji celebrates, and only by knowing that, it already makes her feels overwhelmingly good.

 _A little one to call our._

 _Having the best part of you and me._

She closes her eyes.

 _It feels sooooo goooood._

So much as whatever it is that Levi is preparing for her to eat right now - which is smelling pretty good from the actual oven on their kitchen.

It is probably something sweet, and Hanji bets it has chocolate. But, while Levi is finishing and _hiding_ whatever it is from her, he made her take the seat at the farther edge of their stainless steel kitchen island so she couldn't peek around him.

There is no problem with that, though, because Hanji is already grinning from ear to ear seeing the _feast_ Levi insists on calling that morning's breakfast.

 _Baby, your dad doesn't play in service, huh?,_ the brunette snorts a bit but, well, she was the one who asked for that. And she cannot - nor want to - complain about her husband's care.

 _My man is a living dream,_ Hanji thinks while she studies Levi's strong and defined back half concealed inside his white undershirt.

The very nice mood filling the air is awesome, and she does hope they will keep getting more of that. Even though Levi is already more composed now - and will keep being from now on -, Hanji has secret plans to make him lose his control again. And her sidekick is the best.

 _I bet in a blink we can make your daddy become all silly,_ Hanji giggles with her child, and Levi takes a peek over his shoulder.

 _Ops, did I say it out loud?_ she wonder. If she didn't say, it's better play the innocent. Levi knows her inside out, but he still can't read minds.

He studies her a moment, and looking into his eyes, she gives an innocent smile to him.

Levi narrows his eyes at her.

"You bet I _what?"_

"You like what you are seeing." Hanji improvises. _You can't read minds but damn well has tiger' ears,_ so she stares and gives him a blink. "I'm eating more than never, so you should feel satisfied seeing that."

"Tch, silly." Levi snorts but let that slide. He advises before turning around again. "And don't pass out eating all that."

"No promises!" Hanji teases back. But is actually no promise indeed because that table looks great.

She folds the long sleeve of her half buttoned shirt and prepares a big plate with all kinds of pieces of fruit; then, another one with portions of bread, eggs, cheese - should she add some jam too? - and she brings the jar of juice closer to her.

When he turns around holding not only his cup of tea but also a plate full of brownies covered with chocolate and strawberries and _nooo, is that ice cream, too?_ , and Hanji lips part in a very appreciative grin because he certainly knew she would want that, and made that before going to wake _her_ up.

She feels fond of her husband - but for more reasons than that - and pretends to talk with a invisible crow.

"Sorry not sorry, women of this world: the man of your dreams is already taken, and his name, body, love and heart belong to me. Thank you."

Levi smirks while he walks around their island kitchen to get at her stops at her right, and Hanji observes her fragrant and handsome man stretching his toned arm beside hers to lay the plate of brownies past her other plates.

 _Hmmm…_

 _Look at this shoulder - so strong as steel..._

 _And this chest - like sculpted marble..._

 _And that butt - so..._

Levi feels her heavy and concentrated stare on his figure, and he turns to her. He puts his right hand on the table and the other at the back of her seat.

Levi teases.

"Like what you are seeing, Mrs. Ackerman?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Ackerman." Hanji gives her best nods of approval. "Can I have a portion of you, too?"

Levi smirks.

"Planning on having me for breakfast, too, Four Eyes?"

"You give a full feast, don't cha?" she smiles and turns sideways on her seat to leave a kiss under his strong jaw. "But I must say that I can't decide who looks tastier between you and this brownies, so I think I should get a bite of..."

Fast like a hawk, Hanji almost bites his neck. But her man is well aware of her desires this morning, so he is faster. Just as her teeth close are about to close around him, Levi is already out of reach.

" _Four Eyes..."_ Levi warns.

"Just getting my portion of you…" she leans over him again. "You are the only one who _fills_ me the way I like the most."

They kiss before Levi can replies.

They part, and he _tchs_ as his hands move to her waist, holding her in place.

"Don't forget, Four Eyes, you had already had it," he reminds her their early play on the room, then grips a little her waist. "And you two better stay with human food, too."

"Your fault for tasting so good…" Hanji takes a sip of fresh fruit juice. "I might prefer you as my morning feast, huh?"

Levi walk past behind her and pinches her sides.

"Someone is _very hungry_ this morning, isn't it?"

"Of you? Always _.._." Hanji assures but she takes a fair sized brownie in her hand. Then, when she shoves the rest at once inside her mouth, she says all muffled. "Bud I do dope oll dhis is oll bine."

Levi rolls his eyes.

"No, this isn't all yours because you are _supposed_ to eat for only two..." he lightly pulls the end of her ponytail before getting back to the countertop to pick a teaspoon and a knife. "Not try to turn into a _mamammoth_."

"What is the problem in turning into a _mamammoth_?" Hanji asks him while getting two big brownies at once.

"You plan on at least keep walking onto two feet?" he walks back to her side. "Or standing up at all?"

"Why? Won't you love me when I get so big that I lose the sight of my own feet?" She flips one brownie over the other, and Levi snorts looking at the messy chocolate sandwich at her hands."I thought it was in our wedding vows - _to love and cherish, for slimness and fatness, till death do us part-_ "

"No," he stands behind her and cages her body between the island kitchen and him. "It was 'even after death _temporarily_ do us apart' "

He presses his lips on her ear while hugging her waist with one arm.

"But, don't worry, I will love you even when you start rolling around for being full belly feasted."

Hanji imagines how she will look in a few weeks, and she can't help but throw her head back with smile.

"It will be like that, won't it?"

"You can bet that." he presses his palm on her waist. "So don't overdo it, or you will stop walking sooner than you think."

"You keep saying I should not eat but it's your fault for making this feast." she points to food. "How am I supposed to keep slim?"

"I didn't say you should keep slim..." Levi pinches her sides and smirks. "Actually, this is part of my plan to fat you up as much as _I_ see fit."

Hanji's mouth falls in a huge grin and she almost drops her browniewich.

"Mr. Ackerman, you do want to have me looking nothing but very pregnant with _your child_ , huh?" She teases him. "I bet you can't wait to see me getting like that..." she playfully puffs up her belly, though her toned abs didn't let her look too big.

"You are saying that, not me." Levi pinches hard her puffed belly, making her double over her waist to avoid his hand, and reprimands him.

"Oi, Shorty, I still have no fatness for you to pinch as 'you see fit'."

"Then go eat..." he pulls her ponytail down so he can kisses her neck. When he does that and turns back to his chair, Hanji stretches her arm and slaps his butt. "Oi, your food, Four Eyes. Not me."

"But you also want me."

"Not now. Go eat."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." she holds her browniewich again and shove it all in her mouth.

Levi smirks at her puffed cheeks.

"I can see I'll have elsewhere to pinch."

They take their time eating and while they clean the kitchen, Hanji stands behind Levi. Her heart pounds of love for him, and closing her arms around his neck and pressing her body on him, she leaves a very long kiss behind his ear.

"Thank you so much for this, Levi." she whispers, and they both know she means more than what he just did.

Later, when they get back to the bedroom, Levi sits at the edge of their bed while Hanji redoes her hair.

She notices his gaze at her slim body and she can't help but tease a bit.

"Dreaming of me rolling everywhere already, huh?"

To her satisfaction she sees the corner of his lips going up, but then, he shakes his head and almost mutters

"Can you walk here?"

She walks to him, never missing his beautiful gray eyes. His hands go up to her hips while he brings her closer between his open legs, and then he unbuttons her shirt all the way up her bust - leaving her white bra exposed as well as the rest of her bare toned abdomen.

Then, as he is holding Hanji's body up in front of him, the air of playfulness turned into something close to reverent, and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

His fingers skim her skin with tenderness.

"I'm out of myself with all this, but-" he closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "But won't lie I am not worried about you. You will go through a lot of stuff, very big stuff, and-"

"Levi," she places both her hands in his face, "Let's live one day per day. Just as we always have..."

She begins to comb his bangs up and caress his undercut, too, and she feels a silly desire to melt in his hands when he slightly caresses her waist.

"Levi, you know how much I love you."

"I do."

"And I do know how much you love me, too."

"I do." he leaves a very long kiss on her still plain abdomen. "I do love, and I will never stop doing everything for you..."

And as he slowly begins to splash her body with lovingly kisses, she throws her head back, smiling quietly and wondering if human hearts could explode with love because this is a powerful, wonderful and heavenly feeling - knowing that you love and are loved back at the same intensity.

 _When two hearts love each other so so so much that the love cannot be contained in them, their love overflow and form a new heart._

Hanji feels warmth in her heart.

"I can't even imagine how it will be when you hold our child in your arms."

Levi says nothing while he makes her sit on his lap, and Hanji uses her chance to lift her hands and slide her fingers through his silk black raven hair.

He hums with her touch, and brings her close, caressing behind her ear with the tip of his nose, holding her as if he never would let her go, and brushing her neck with his sweet lips.

 _Have a taste of Paradise must be like receiving this godlike smiles, kisses and touches..._

Hanji closes her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Ackerman, you always make me feel _divine_ when you do this, so I want it one more time."

She feels his smile growing next her ear.

"As you command, Mrs. Ackerman."

And just as she truly wants, he does that.

Again, again, and again.

 _You have such a precious heart, Levi._

 _That's why you hold my life, my heart and soul_ , and while she willingly drowns on her husband's aura, she wonders how their friends will react to her Levi today.

The man who just found a very precious reason to smile.


End file.
